Advocatus Diaboli
by Penitence
Summary: William ist weiblich und hat eine Liebesbeziehung mit Hannibal. Sie findet durch Zufall heraus, dass er der Chesapeak Ripper ist und Hannibal überrascht sie bei ihrer Entdeckung. Das ganze Szenario ist ein wenig aus der Luft gegriffen, denn Hannibal ist vieles, aber bestimmt nicht unvorsichtig.
1. Entdeckung

Will erschrak schweißgebadet aus einem surrealen Alptraum. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und die luxuriöse seidene Bettdecke, klebte unangenehm an ihrer Haut. Hannibal lag, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, ruhig auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Will atmete tief durch und strich sich über ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Als sich ihr wild schlagendes Herz ein wenig beruhigt hatte, hob sie bedächtig die Bettdecke von ihren Beinen, streifte Hannibals Hemd über und ging auf leisen Schritten in Richtung Küche. Will hoffte, dass ein Glas Wein ihre angespannten Nerven beruhigen würde. Dort angekommen bemerkte sie, dass jedoch keine Flasche mehr da war.

Will wusste, dass es Hannibal nicht gerne sah, wenn sie überall in seiner Wohnung herum spazierte, aber dieses Mal ignorierte sie seinen Wunsch und ging hinunter in den Weinkeller. Zu ihrer Erleichterung, entdeckte sie dort eine Flasche Phelan Segur. Den Weinkeller durchquerend, bleib Will wie angewurzelt stehen und glaubte ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können, als sie sah, dass vor ihr am Rand der Spüle, ein abgetrennter menschlicher Fuß lag. Vor Schreck entglitt ihr die Weinflache und zerschellte auf dem Steinboden, wo sie eine blutrote Lache hinterließ.

In ihrem Schock hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie die Tür zur Vorratskammer leise geöffnet wurde. Erst als sich Hannibals starke Arme um ihren Hals und ihre Hüfte legten, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und versuchte sich, in Panik aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Doch Will war Hannibals körperlicher Kraft, weit unterlegen und er hielt sie unbeugsam gegen seine nackte Brust gepresst. Will spürte wie seine zarten Finger über ihren rasenden Puls strichen, bis sie sich im festen Griff um ihre Luftröhre schlossen. ,,Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht allein in die Vorratskammer gehen sollst?'', erklang Hannibals geschmeidige Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr, ,,das war wirklich sehr unhöflich von dir, meine Liebe und du weißt doch, wie sehr ich Unhöflichkeiten verabscheue''. Seine Worte ließen ihr Herz sinken, denn mit einem Mal passte das Puzzle perfekt zusammen. ,,Du bist der Chesapeak Ripper'', hauchte Will mit zitternder Stimme. Mit jedem weiteren Herzschlag, wuchs ihre Furcht, dass Hannibals Hände, die sie so oft für deren Eleganz bewundert hatte und die ihren Körper, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit liebkost hatten, jetzt unbeugsam um ihren Hals schließen und sie töten würden.

Auf diese Anschuldigung antworte Hannibal mit einem kräftigen Stoß, der sie tiefer in den Raum straucheln ließ. Will knallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Mahagonitisch in der Ecke des Raumes. Benommen vom Aufprall, hatte sie keine Chance sich gegen Hannibals Angriff zu wehren. Er presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen den Tisch und ihre Hände hielt er über ihrem Kopf, in seinem eisernen Griff, zusammen. Als er sich über sie beugte, liebkoste er mit leichten Küssen ihren Hals und raunte in ihr Haar: ,,Was sagst du, meine Liebe, sollten wir dieses Schauspiel, nicht mit einem würdigen letzten Akt beenden?''. Will versuchte ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch scheiterte kläglich.

Hannibal umfasste ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand und verspürte das bekannte Gefühl der Vorfreude darauf, welche Emotionen sich in ihrem Blick spiegeln würden. Doch was er sah, erschrak ihn zutiefst. Ihre strahlend blauen Augen, die jede ihrer Gefühle, wie ein offenes Buch darlegten und Hannibal immer vertrauensvoll angesehen hatten, waren leer. Furcht, Hass, Verzweiflung oder blankes Entsetzen, hatte er schon in vielen Blicken seiner Opfer gesehen und Hannibal hatte sie mit einer perversen Genugtuung betrachtet. Doch hier und jetzt spürte er, zu seinem eigenen Entsetzten zum ersten Mal, wie sein Herz vor Angst raste und drohte in seiner Brust zu zerbersten. ,,Warum, Hannibal?'', erklang Wills leise Stimme. Eine ihm noch nie bekannte Panik breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Um seine wahren Gefühle nicht zu verraten, wich Hannibal von Will zurück. Als sie sich langsam aufgerichtet hatte, erklang ihre tränenerstickte Stimme: ,, All die Zeit, hast du mich da nur belogen und benutzt und mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt? Wirst du mich jetzt auch töten und verspeisen? Wie wäre es mit meinem Herz! Ich...''

Doch ihre weiteren Worte wurden, von einem mit Chloroform getränkten Stück Stoff, der auf ihre Lippen gepresst wurde, erstickt. Als Will langsam in die Ohnmacht driftete, vernahm sie zuletzt Hannibals unheilvolle Stimme:,,Wir werden sehen.''


	2. Entführung

Das erste, was Will spürte, als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam, waren ihre schmerzende Hüfte und ihre furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen. Als sie spürte, dass ihre Hände und Füße gefesselt waren, wurde ihr wieder bewusst was passiert war. Sie atmete tief durch um die beginnende Panik, die sich in ihr auszubreiten drohte, in Zaum zu halten. Hannibal war der Chesapeak Ripper und er hatte sie angegriffen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, lebte sie noch. Mit wild schlagendem Herzen, sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Sie lag auf einem komfortablen Bett, in der Nähe eines kleinen Fensters und konnte den gesamten Raum überblicken. Zu ihrer rechten befand sich ein großes Badezimmer. Die einzige wirkliche Fluchtmöglichkeit, stellte die massive geschlossene Tür da. Will wurde in ihren Grübeleien unterbrochen, als diese langsam geöffnet wurde und im Türrahmen die Wurzel allen Übels auftauchte. ,,Ah, wie ich sehe bist du endlich aufgewacht, ich hatte mir schon ein wenig Sorgen um dich gemacht'', begann Hannibal, während er sie lächelnd betrachtete. ,,Ich hoffe das Zimmer gefällt dir, es ist eines der schönsten im Haus. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du bestimmt sehr hungrig bist. Hast du einen besonderen Wunsch?'', fragte Hannibal und musterte sie eindringlich.

Doch Will schwieg und sah Hannibal nur böse an. Daraufhin seufzte er tief, ,,Ich verliere so langsam die Geduld, wenn du mir versprichst dich zu benehmen, werde ich dich losmachen, damit du dich frisch machen kannst. Du warst ziemlich lange bewusstlos und ich denke du könntest eine Dusche gebrauchen.'' Darauf nickte sie schweigend. Sobald Hannibal ihre Fesseln gelöst hatte, sprintete sie auf die Tür zu.

Doch bevor sie die Tür zur Freiheit erreichen konnte, hatte Hannibal seine Arme um sie geschlungen und verfrachtete sie mit Schwung zurück auf das Bett und nagelte sie dort mit aller Kraft fest. Will stieß ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen aus. ,,Das, war sehr unklug von dir, meine Liebe. Du möchtest doch sicher nicht den Rest deiner Zeit komplett gefesselt verbringen. Außerdem stelle ich es mir sehr umständlich vor, mit gefesselten Händen und Beinen die Toilette zu benutzen. Weil ich ein sehr verständnisvoller Mensch bin, werde ich dir noch eine Chance geben.'' Hannibal löste langsam seinen unbeugsamen Griff von ihren geschundenen Handgelenken, entfernte sich vom Bett und ging in Richtung Tür.

,,Ich werde dich jetzt für eine halbe Stunde in Ruhe lassen und etwas zu Essen vorbereiten. Du wirst alles, was du benötigst im Badezimmer vorfinden'' verkündete Hannibal mit gelassener Stimme. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ließ eine verwirrte und verzweifelte Will zurück.

Als Hannibal mit einem reichlich gedeckten Tablett in das Zimmer trat, saß Will mit nassen Haaren und frischen Kleidern auf dem Bett, ihre Arme hatte sie schützend um ihre Beine geschlungen.

Hannibal stellte das Tablett vor ihr ab und setzte sich in den Sessel, der ihr gegenüber stand. Das Essen sah verlockend aus. Das Tablett war mit Wills Lieblingsspeisen gedeckt: Frisch gekochtes Rührei, warmer Toast mit verlockend duftender Butter, ein Croissant mit Marmelade und einer großen Tasse warmen Kakao. Will machte jedoch keine Anstalten, dass Essen anzurühren. ,,Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass du mich nicht für immer hier einsperren kannst, oder? Früher oder später werden die Leute fragen stellen, vor allem wird Crawford Fragen stellen.'' Hannibal sah sie zynisch an, ,,Bist du dir da sicher? Wer sollte denn um dich besorgt sein, außer deinen Hunden, die sich wundern, wo du bleibst. Dein Freundeskreis ist ja nicht gerade groß, oder?'' Hannibals Worte trafen Will tief und ließen Zweifel in ihr aufkeimen. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, Hannibal hatte Recht. Sie hatte sich, über die Jahren so sehr von allem abgekapselt, dass niemand da war, der sich fragen würde, wohin sie verschwunden war. Hannibal fuhr während ihrer bedrückenden Gedanken unbeirrt fort, ,,Lass Crawford mal meine Sorge sein, da wird mir schon etwas einfallen.'' Hannibal seufzte tief, ,,So und nun würde ich gerne ein paar Grundregeln aufstellen, wenn du gestattest.'' Er blickte sie ruhig an und fuhr dann fort, ,,Vorerst werde ich dich leider gefesselt lassen müssen, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, was du alles anstellen würdest, sollte ich dich frei lassen. Keine Angst ich werde nur eines deiner Handgelenke fesseln, damit du dich etwas freier bewegen kannst. Solltest du meiner Hilfe bedürfen, kannst du die kleine Klingel in der Nähe deines Bettes betätigen, ich werde dann, so schnell es mir möglich ist, zu dir kommen. Sollte ich mich nicht im Haus befinden, werde ich auf meinem Mobiltelefon benachrichtigt. Du musst verstehen, es wäre doch sehr verdächtig, wenn wir beide auf einmal verschwinden würden.''

Will war sprachlos und vor Furcht, kamen ihr die Tränen. Hannibal redete beruhigend auf sie ein, ,,Ganz ruhig, kein Grund zu weinen und sieh mich bitte nicht so an, ich werde natürlich alle paar Stunden nach dir sehen und für dein Wohlergehen sorgen.''

Mit diesen Worten wischte Hannibal zärtlich die Tränen von ihrer Wange, doch Will wich vor seiner Berührung zurück. Hannibal besaß den Anstand sich zurück zu ziehen, auch wenn ihn Wills Reaktion, stärker verletzte, als ihm lieb war.

Als Hannibal die Tür leise hinter sich verschlossen hatte, wurde Will voller Entsetzen klar, dass er alles bis ins kleinste Detail durchdacht hatte und sie hier so lange eingesperrt lassen würde, bis er das erreicht hatte, was er wollte. Was auch immer das war.

Jetzt, da Hannibal fort war, weinte Will so lange, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren und sie wieder vor Erschöpfung einschlief.


	3. Gespräche

1 1/2 Wochen später

Selbst manche seiner Patienten spürten, dass den großartigen Psychiater Dr. Hannibal Lecter, eine Aura der Unruhe umgab. Hannibal hatte über die Jahre gelernt, seiner Außenwelt, eine perfekt errichtete menschliche Fassade darzustellen. Niemand ahnte, auch nur ansatzweise, welche Finsternis sich tief in seiner Seele eingenistet hatte.

Doch seit er Will, erst in sein Bett und dann auch in seine Welt gelassen hatte, spürte er, dass sein raffiniert gestaltetes Konstrukt zunehmend Risse bekam. Die Situation mit Will, entriss sich seiner Kontrolle und das gefiel Hannibal ganz und gar nicht. Seine rationale Seite wusste, dass er sie nicht für immer in seinem Landhaus einsperren konnte und er wusste auch, dass er früher oder später zum Handeln gezwungen war. Doch ein anderer Teil, der tief in seinem Inneren verborgen lag, konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen Will zu verlieren, geschweige denn, sie mit seinen eigenen Händen zu töten. Die Gefühle, die sie in ihm hervorrief, hatte er vorher noch nie für einen anderen Menschen empfunden. Er wollte Will nicht nur körperlich besitzen, nein er wollte sich vielmehr in ihre Seele einbrennen, so wie sie sich in seine gebrannt hatte. Solche besitzergreifenden und irrationalen Gedanken, waren Hannibal völlig neu. Vor allem aber, waren sie beängstigend, denn sie machten ihn auch verwundbar. Was würde geschehen, wenn Will klar würde, welche Macht sie über ihn besaß.

Hannibal wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als es überraschend an seiner Tür klopfte. Er blickte auf die Uhr, sein letzter Patient, hatte sich vor etwa einer halben Stunde verabschiedet und für heute waren keine weiteren Termine vorgesehen. Als er sich der Tür näherte, sagte ihm sein ausgezeichneter Geruchssinn, dass sich Jack Crawford davor befand und er schien in einem Zustand der Besorgnis zu sein. Er öffnete die Tür und noch bevor Hannibal, Jack angemessen begrüßen konnte, hatte dieser bereits seine Räume betreten. Bevor er ihn auffordern konnte Platz zu nehmen, überfiel dieser ihn bereits, ,,Dr. Lecter, wissen sie zufällig, wo sich Will aufhält? Ich habe jetzt seit über einer Woche nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Und langsam mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte.'' Hannibal richtete gelassen seinen Anzug und bot Crawford zunächst ein Glas Wein an, was dieser dankend ablehnte. ,,So etwas hat sie noch nie getan, ich meine, es kommt natürlich öfters vor, dass sie sich längere Zeit nicht meldet. Sie wissen ja auch wie Will ist, diese ganzen Morde setzten ihr ziemlich zu, aber so viel Zeit ist noch nie ohne ein Lebenszeichen von ihr, verstrichen.''

Hannibal musterte Crawford eindringlich, während er ruhig seinen Worten gelauscht hatte. Seiner Körpersprache nach zu urteilen, schien er ernsthaft um Will besorgt zu sein. Jetzt lag es an Hannibal seine Karten richtig zu spielen. ,,Beruhigen sie sich erst einmal Mr. Crawford, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sich Will bei bester Gesundheit befindet'', erklang seine besänftigende Stimme. Das ließ Crawford aufhorchen. Hannibal fuhr mit seinem Katz und Maus Spiel fort, ,,Ich habe gestern noch mit ihr gesprochen und sie bat mich darum, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie sich eine Auszeit nehmen wollte, um von allem etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Sie wünscht auch keine Anrufe, sie bestand ausdrücklich darauf selbst zu entscheiden, wenn sie sich bereit dafür fühlen würde, wieder Kontakt zu ihnen aufzunehmen.''

Hannibal ließ seine Worte auf Crawford wirken, dann fuhr er fort, ,,Sie müssen wissen, dass sie sehr mitgenommen aussah, als sie mich gestern aufgesucht hatte. Ich denke, dass sie und ich, Wills psychischen Zustand, als stabiler eingeschätzt hatten, als es wirklich der Fall ist. Ich denke es wäre das Beste, ihre Wünsche vorerst zu respektieren und auf jegliche Kontaktaufnahme zu verzichten.'' Darauf schwieg Crawford betroffen und bat ihn nun doch um ein Glas Wein. Als beide in Stille den Wein tranken, schenkte Hannibal ihm ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln, ,,Ich denke es wäre ratsam, den Dingen vorerst ihren Lauf zu lassen und Will eine Auszeit zu gönnen.'' Darauf wusste Crawford nichts zu erwidern und nickte resigniert.

Dank seiner scharfen Instinkte spürte Hannibal, dass er seinen Worten nicht komplett Glauben schenkte. Doch vorerst wollte er die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, sollte Crawford doch noch Probleme machen, könnte er sich immer noch um ihn kümmern.


	4. Wut

,,Sag, wie lange möchtest du so weiter machen?''. Hannibals Worte rissen Will aus ihrer Lektüre. Für ihren Komfort, hatte er seit längerem, ihre Handfesseln gelöst und nur ihr linkes Bein an das Bett gekettet. Sie blickte ihn fragend, über den Rand ihres Buches an. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung verriet, dass er eine Antwort erwartete, doch Will strafte ihn nur mit sturem Schweigen. ,,Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich dich wohl Zwangs ernähren müssen'', darauf sah sie ihn entsetzt an. ,,Wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, werde ich es tun, denn ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich zu Tode hungerst.'' Da Will überzeugt davon war, dass Hannibal seine Drohung völlig ernst meinte, begann sie widerstrebend, von dem perfekt zubereiteten Gericht zu kosten.

Hannibal lächelte erleichtert, lehnte sich etwas entspannter in seinem Sessel zurück und überschlug die Beine.  
Dies war zu einer täglichen verstörenden Routine geworden. Hannibal brachte ihr liebevoll zubereitete Mahlzeiten, die sie jedes Mal verschmähte. Er blieb lange bei ihr, entweder versuchte er ein Gespräch zu beginnen oder sie zum Essen zu bewegen, doch die meiste Zeit, saß er in seinem schwarzen Sessel und beobachtete Will mit einem undurchschaubarem Blick, der ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.  
Doch heute schien Hannibal rastlos zu sein. Seine Körperhaltung sprühte eine enorme Unruhe aus. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen.  
,,Sag, Will glaubst du, dass ein Mann so sehr von einer Frau besessen sein kann, dass er täglich den Schmerz des Begehrens spürt und bereits bei ihrem Anblick Labung findet?'', fragte er sie nachdenklich, während seine Augen tief in ihre Seele zu blicken schienen. Sein Blick machte sie nervös. ,,Also, wenn das eine Liebeserklärung werden soll, dann lass es lieber'', antwortete Will mit vollem Mund. Hannibal konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, ,,Diese Antwort, war wohl zu erwarten.''  
Auf diese Bemerkung hin, schenkte sie ihm einen gleichgültigen Blick und stellte das fast leere Tablett zu Seite. ,,Wie soll ich deiner Meinung nach denn antworte?'', erfragte Will nüchtern, während sie Brotkrümel, die auf das Bett gefallen waren, auf den Boden verteilte. Sie wusste, dass Hannibal solche Dinge verabscheute. Wie erhofft, folgte sein missbilligender Blick, den nieder rieselnden Krumen. Doch Hannibal ließ sich nichts anmerken und antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme, ,,Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit.''  
,,Also, ich weiß nicht Hannibal, vielleicht kannst du diese Frage besser beantworten, als ich.'', konterte Will angriffslustig. Sie konnte mit ansehen, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer anspannten. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie Hannibal unnötigerweise provozierte, aber wer konnte es ihr verübeln. Sie war, soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, mindestens eine Woche in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt. Ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt, geschweige denn ihren Hunden. Will wusste, dass sich Hannibal um alle kümmerte, aber sie vermisste sie trotzdem fürchterlich.  
Mit jedem verstrichenenTag, hatte sie das Gefühl langsam aber sicher, wahnsinnig zu werden. Doch das schlimmste war, dass Will klar geworden war, dass ein Teil von ihr, trotz all seiner Taten, Hannibal immer noch liebte. Und sich nach dem Mann sehnte, den sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Doch Hannibal durfte nie davon erfahren, denn Will war sich sicher, dass die Konsequenzen verheerend sein würden.  
,,Will korrigiere mich, falls ich mich irre, aber kann es sein, dass du heute erpicht darauf bist meine Nerven zu strapazieren?'', fragte er sie gereizt.  
,,Was willst eigentlich von mir?'', fuhr Will ihn mit schriller Stimme an.  
Hannibals Blick verfinsterte sich und er atmete tief durch, bevor er angespannt darauf antwortete. ,,Erstens, besteht kein Bedarf dafür mich anzuschreien. Falls du es dir erhoffst, hören wird dich hier sowieso niemand und ich verstehe dich auch so sehr gut! Um auf deine Frage zurück zukommen. Du wirst es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber ich weiß selbst nicht so Recht, was ich mit dir anfangen soll.'', antwortete Hannibal, wieder etwas gefasster und blickte sie nachdenklich an. ,,Ich hätte da eine hervorragende Idee, wie wäre es damit mich gehen zu lassen!'', knurrte Will in einem kaum kontrollierten Tonfall.

Hannibal war jetzt erregt aufgesprungen, ,,Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst? Ich sorge doch gut für dich, dir fehlt es an nichts! Du hast Bücher, gutes Essen und ich leiste dir so oft ich kann, Gesellschaft.''  
Will blickte ihn mit harten Augen an, ,,Und was ist mit meiner Freiheit, ist das Nichts?''  
Hannibal lachte erschöpft auf, doch in ihren Ohren klang es wie Verhöhnung.  
Will spürte, wie in ihr ein noch nie gekannter Hass aufstieg und in ihrer Wut stürzte sie sich, wie eine Furie, auf Hannibal.  
Doch dieser war schneller, er wich ihrem Angriff geschickt aus und hielt sie stattdessen an seinen Körper gepresst. ,,Du verstehst es wirklich einen Mann zur Weißglut zu bringen'', donnerte er, drückte sie auf das Bett und mit einem letzten Blick in ihre lodernden Augen, küsste er sie, hart und fordernd.  
In ihrer rasenden Wut, die ihre aufsteigende Panik, bei weitem übertraf, versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er hielt sie eisern gefangen.  
Sie biss ihn, in der Hoffnung, dass er von ihr ablassen würde. Das schien jedoch, dass genaue Gegenteil zu bewirken, denn Hannibals Griff wurde nur unnachgiebiger und sein Kuss bestrafender. Da sie keinen anderen Ausweg sah, versuchte sie, ihre angespannten Muskeln zu lockern und Hannibal, in Resignation gewähren zu lassen. Als er spürte, dass sie ihre Angriffshaltung aufgegeben hatte, wurden seine Küsse zärtlicher, aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände begannen, jeden Teil ihrer Haut zu berühren, den sie erreichen konnten. Hannibal fühlte sich wie im Rausch und sie war seine Droge. Als er sich von ihren Lippen löste, um tief durchzuatmen und wieder einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen, vernahm er ihre tränenerstickte Stimme, ,,Nicht, bitte hör auf, Hannibal'', flehte Will.  
Hannibal spürte, wie sich ihre zitternden Hände in sein Hemd gekrallt hatten und versuchten, ihn vergeblich von sich zu drücken. Als er in ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah, fuhr er, wie aus einer Trance erwachend hoch. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust und er kämpfte darum die Fassung zu bewahren.  
,,Es..., ich, es tut mir Leid.'', waren Hannibals letzten zittrigen Worte, als er mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer verließ.


	5. Feuer und Eis

Er schmeckte noch immer die süße ihrer Lippen auf seiner Zunge und ihr Duft vernebelte noch immer seine Sinne. Ihm war, als spüre er auch jetzt noch, ihre zarte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Aber das schlimmste war das Bild, dass sie ihm geboten hatte. Ihre, von seinen Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, ihre schmalen Handgelenke. Sie war so zerbrechlich gewesen.  
All das, hatte sich in Hannibals Bewusstsein gebrannt und ein finsterer animalischer Teil in ihm, drängte ihn dazu wieder nach oben zu gehen, sie auf das Bett zu pressen und sie zu nehmen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Und war es nicht sein gutes Recht, sich nach all der Zeit, der Entbehrung, das zu nehmen, was er mehr als alles andere begehrte?  
Hannibal warf die leere Weinkaraffe gegen die Wand, wo sie in tausend Splittern zerschellte und ließ sich niedergeschlagen in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Er legte erschöpft sein Gesicht in die Hände. Nein, das konnte es nicht, er wollte ihre Gefühle nicht erzwingen. Er wünschte sich, dass sie ihn wie früher, bevor alles außer Kontrolle geraten war, um seiner selbst willen liebte und begehrte. Er wusste, wenn er das, was auch immer noch zwischen ihnen bestand auf diese Art beschmutzte, wäre sie auf ewig für ihn verloren. Doch wie konnte er sie jetzt noch davon überzeugen, dass er mehr war, als seine Taten, die ihn, in ihren Augen, als Monstrum kennzeichneten.  
Wäre seine Lage nicht so ausweglos gewesen, wäre es gerade zu lachhaft. Der hervorragende Dr. Hannibal Lecter, der jeden Menschen durchschauen und geschickt deren Ängste, Wünsche und Träume ans Tageslicht bringen konnte. War machtlos gegenüber einer einzigen Frau.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, fühlte er sich unendlich hilflos. Mit jedem verstrichenen Tag, schien sie seinen Fingern mehr und mehr zu entgleiten.  
Er blickte in die langsam erlöschenden Flammen, bis die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne seine Räume mit warmen Licht erfüllten. Eine letzte Idee hatte Hannibal noch, die ihm vielleicht dabei helfen konnte wieder eine stärkere Verbindung zu Will aufzubauen.  
Mit diesen Gedanken, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg um nach dem letzten Hoffnungsschimmer zu greifen.

Will hatte sich mit zittrigen Beinen vom Bett erhoben. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und stand nun vor dem Fenster und beobachtete den atemberaubenden Sonnenaufgang. Seitdem Hannibal sie in dieses Zimmer gesperrt hatte, verspürte sie in der Stille des Momentes, zum ersten Mal, wie sie eine willkommene Ruhe durchströmte. Auch jetzt konnte sie nicht wirklich verstehen, aus welchem Grund Hannibal sie noch nicht getötet hatte. Was hielt ihn davon ab, ihr all das anzutun, was er auch seinen anderen Opfern kaltblütig angetan hatte. War es wirklich Liebe, die Hannibal davor zurückschrecken ließ?

Will wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Hannibal an ihre Tür klopfte. Nachdem sie ihn hereingebeten hatte, löste er wortlos ihre Fußfessel und bat sie darum ihm zu folgen. Will war sprachlos. So hatte sie Hannibal noch nie erlebt. Sie wunderte sich, ob nun der Moment gekommen war, an dem er ihrer beider Leiden beenden und ihr ein angemessenes Ende bereiten würde. Will empfand keine Angst. Sie dachte an die Schönheit des Sonnenaufganges. Und verspürte eine tiefe Gewissheit, dass was immer auch passieren würde, sich auf die eine oder andere Art alles zum Guten wenden würde.

Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung stand in dem großen Wohnzimmer, in das er sie geführt hatte, keine geringere als Mina. Die treue Golden Retriever Dame, kam mit wedelnden Schwanz auf sie zugelaufen. Während die Hundedame Wills ausgiebige Streicheleinheiten genoss, durchdrang Hannibals Stimme die friedliche Stille. ,,Ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht, Will. Du hast Recht, ich habe dich unnötigerweise, in einem zu hohen Maße, deiner Freiheit beraubt. Und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Da ich diesen Fehler wieder gut machen möchte, stehen dir ab heute sämtliche Räumlichkeiten zur freien Verfügung. Du kannst hingehen wohin du möchtest. Doch verlassen darfst du das Haus nicht. Wenn ich mir sicher sein kann, dass du nicht versuchen wirst wegzulaufen, werden wir zu einem angemessenen Zeitpunkt einen passenden Kompromiss finden.''

Will war während seiner Ausführungen still geblieben und hatte seinen Worten aufmerksam gelauscht. Als Hannibal geendet hatte, war es an ihr, ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. ,,Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass das nichts zwischen uns ändert, Hannibal. So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, du bist nicht mehr der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Ich werde dich nie wieder ansehen können, ohne auch jedes deiner Opfer vor meinen Augen zu sehen. Ein Teil von mir wird dich immer lieben, dass wird sich nie ändern, aber nicht den Mann der du wirklich bist, sondern eine Fantasiegestalt, die nur noch in meinen Erinnerungen lebt'', sagte Will traurig.  
Und jetzt traten ihr dennoch die Tränen in die Augen, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte nicht zu weinen. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, sie weinte um sich und um ihn, doch vor allem aber weinte sie um eine Zukunft, die nun für immer verloren war.  
,,Es tut mir Leid, ich kann das einfach nicht ertragen. Du sprichst von Liebe und doch kennst du nicht ihre wahre Bedeutung. Liebe ist mehr als der Wunsch zu besitzen, vor allem bedeutet sie Selbstlosigkeit und die Wünsche eines anderen Menschen über die eigenen zu stellen. Du bist nicht in mich verliebt, Hannibal nur in die Vorstellung einer Frau die dir einst blindlings vertraut hat. Wir können nicht mehr zurück, denn was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Und deswegen, bitte ich dich mir einen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen.''

Hannibal blickte sie schweigend an und Will fuhr mit ihrem letzten Bekenntnis fort, ,,Entweder töte mich, hier und jetzt oder versprich mir, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest und nie wieder nach mir suchen wirst. Das hier, was immer es auch war, muss auf die eine oder andere Weise beendet werden. Wenn, dann möchte ich ein Leben führen, an dem du keinen Anteil mehr hast. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Doch solltest du mich am Leben lassen, werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit du eines Tages gefasst wirst.''  
Beide standen sich bei ihrem letzten Tanz, als würdige Partner gegenüber und die Stille die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, war zum zerreißen gespannt.  
Hannibal atmete tief durch, bevor er reagierte.


End file.
